The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a processor that performs various kinds of operation.
An image forming apparatus is provided with a CPU (processor) that performs various kinds of operation. A voltage with which to operate the processor is generated by a DC/DC converter (voltage generator).
For example, a conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a main power supply. The main power supply generates a direct-current voltage from an alternating-current voltage, and outputs the direct-current voltage to a DC/DC converter. The DC/DC converter steps down the voltage generated by the main power supply to generate a voltage with which to operate the CPU. The CPU operates by being supplied with the voltage from the DC/DC converter.